


Sherlollipops - Goblin King

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [125]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Labyrinth AU, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on tumblr asked: SHERLOLLY LABYRINTH AU!?!? pweese? :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Goblin King

**Author's Note:**

> yes, th

If she wasn’t looking right at him, she’d never have believed it. “Sherlock?” she breathed, staring up at him. He’d always seemed so remote and beautiful, like a fey creature from another world, but to have that impression confirmed – to discover that _he_ was the fabled Goblin King who ruled this magical land to which she’d been banished – was almost too much to comprehend.

She watched him as he sauntered over to her, the dark cloak swirling about his shoulders, his curls longer and touched with blazes of silver that glittered and sparked in the moonlight, his eyes still that compelling blue-green, the flecks of amber now molten swirls burning with a light all their own.

“Yes, Molly,” he said, his voice just as deep and resonant as she’d remembered it, even two years after his supposed ‘death’. “It’s me. I’m sorry someone wished you away here, for your sake.” His lips curled in a hungry smile as he came to a stop directly in front of her.

She stared up at him, utterly rapt by the mixture of alien and ordinary – not that he’d ever been ordinary, but there was still something human about him, at least to her.

When he bent his head close to hers, she shivered as his lips brushed her ear. “However, for my sake, I’m very, very happy they did so.”

When he captured her lips in a searing kiss, all she could do was kiss him back...and silently agree.


End file.
